


Wandering (Maglor)

by GilglirTheMaia



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GilglirTheMaia/pseuds/GilglirTheMaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:D Thanks for reading, this is my first work on here!<br/>Its a random haiku about Maglor</p></blockquote>





	Wandering (Maglor)

Long years I have walked

For many lives of mortals

But I've found no peace

**Author's Note:**

> :D Thanks for reading, this is my first work on here!  
> Its a random haiku about Maglor


End file.
